


Don't Worry, Tommy

by MiaGhost



Series: Missed Opportunities [7]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, M/M, Misunderstanding, Re-writes, Short, Spoilers, Sweet, Teasing, newtmas moment, wanting to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGhost/pseuds/MiaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt calls Teresa Thomas's girlfriend, and Thomas aches to correct him. Beginning of Chapter 43.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, Tommy

"Tommy," Newt said in a consoling voice. "Minho's right. You shanks go out and get Runnin'. I'll round up some Gladers we can trust and get workin' on this."

Newt sounded more like a leader than ever before. Thomas felt the warmth of pride flush down his arms, his fingers.

"Me too." Teresa agreed. "I'll stay and help Newt."

Thomas looked at her.

"You sure?"

He was itching to figure out the code himself, but he decided Minho and Newt were right. She smiled and folded her arms.

"If you're going to decipher a hidden code from a complete set of different mazes, I'm pretty sure you need a girl's brain running the show."

Her grin turned into a smirk.

_Besides, with you out of the way i have the opportunity to needle Newt about you. Clearly you're hanging onto a Griever-sized crush. Maybe he'll spill to me if you're not here..._

"If you say so."

He folded his own arms, staring at her with a smile despite the anxiety that her mental words had birthed in his gut, suddenly not wanting to leave again. Somehow he knew she'd know he was answering both threads of conversation.

"Good that." Minho nodded and turned to go. "Everything's fine and dandy. Come on."

He started towards the door, but stopped when he realised Thomas wasn't behind him. Thomas was looking at Newt, taking in the image of his friend, cross-legged and relaxed on the floor of the basement room, his expression relaxed despite the way the world as they knew it was dissolving.

"Don't worry, Tommy," Newt said. "Your girlfriend will be fine."

_Oh, if he only knew…_

Thomas frowned at Teresa, her sapphire eyes twinkling mischievously.

_Seriously, please shut up._

Her grin only widened. Newt looked between them with an odd look in his eye, an action that was rapidly becoming a frequent occurrence. Thomas huffed.

"She's _not_ \- You know what, never mind. Whatever." he forced a grin.

Newt looked at him, puzzled, before his half-smile quirked his lips in answer and Thomas almost forgot what was going on. Thomas felt a million thoughts go through his head in that moment. An itch to learn the code, embarrassment at what Newt thought of him and Teresa, a longing ache to just _confess_ , the intrigue of what they might find out in the Maze - and fear.

But he pushed it all aside. Without even saying goodbye, he finally followed Minho and they went up the stairs.


End file.
